Clown Poison
by HauntedImmortalNightmare
Summary: Poison Ivy goes out to a nightclub and bumps into the Joker after she finds a group of the Joker's henchmen at her hideout.
1. Chapter 1

With an aggressive curl of her lips Ivy stalked out of the front door of her hideout.

A group of the Joker's henchmen had taken over her hideout.

And the worst thing was that they were all on Bane's Venom, so she couldn't kick them all out of there on her own.

Poison Ivy found that walking helped her get rid of some of her anger, so she stomped gracefully to the nearest nightclub.

"Ooh, Ivy! What took you so long to get here?"

Ivy narrowed her eyes at the greeting.

If Ivy was being honest with herself, she had not originally expected to find the Joker here at a nightclub.

She'd originally thought that she'd just to go to the nearest nightclub and seduce a group of strong men to help her get rid of the Joker's henchmen.

So she covered her surprise with a look of fierce contempt.

Whirling around to face the Joker, she snarled, "You know why!"

The Joker grinned widely as he also narrowed his eyes.

"You look cold! Should have brought a coat to wear!" mocked the Joker as he wagged a white glove covered finger at her.

Ivy stalked menacingly over to the Joker.

"Don't mock me, Joker. I know you know why I'm here! Get those fools out of my hideout! Now!"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about?"

Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please... Can't you for once not act like a petulant child?"

The Joker posed as if he were thinking deep thoughts about what Poison Ivy had just said to him, "Hmmm...how about...no?"

Ivy sneered.

"No surprises there. Always going to be the obvious child..."

The Joker's expression flashed with anger at the insult.

Then he smiled like the calm before the storm.

"The obvious child?" he repeated happily.

"Uh huh." said Poison Ivy as she took several steps back away from the Joker.

His temper was worse than hers, she'd seen the end result of the Joker's temper tantrums several times before on Harley Quinn.

She'd stumble in Ivy's hideout with tears streaming out of her eyes, with one of them black and puffy from being punched by the Joker before throwing her across the room into the wall several times.

Ivy was grateful that he didn't throw her out of any more windows.

Not after the first time...

"It's all my fault, Red...I didn't get the joke!"

No matter how many times Ivy tried to convince her that it really wasn't her fault, and that she should leave the Joker before he killed her, Harley just wouldn't listen.

She was too obsessed with the Joker to leave his side.

"Hey, M-mistah Jay... C-calm down. Red's only kidding! R-right Red?" stuttered Harley as she smiled nervously at the Joker.

The Joker ignored Harley as he stared unblinkingly at Poison Ivy, his calm before the storm smile still plastered on his face.

"There's no need to back away from me, Ivy! I'm not going to hurt you..."

Ivy stared at him in disbelief as she realised what the Joker meant.

"Let me guess... You're going to hurt Harley instead? Nothing new there."

The Joker's glare sent an involuntary chill down Ivy's spine.

"Don't mock me, Ivy."

Several of the Joker's henchmen appeared from the shadows and dragged Harley kicking and screaming from the nightclub as the Joker's laughter echoed throughout the nightclub.

Ivy let the arm that was reaching out towards Harley fall back down to her side.

She glared at the Joker as her voice shook with rage.

"You're not going to get away with this, Joker. Not this time."

"I can't wait to see you fail!" exclaimed the Joker as he ran out of the nightclub.


	2. Chapter 2

The Scarecrow sighed at Harley Quinn's motionless body as he removed the last of the antitoxins that Poison Ivy had injected directly into Harley's bloodstream.

The same antitoxins that helped Harley Quinn heal quickly from falling out of a top-floor window...

Scarecrow didn't hate Harley Quinn, but he did fear the Joker, as much as it pained him to admit it.

The Joker and a group of his newly-improved henchmen had barged into his hideout.

He was forced to go with the Joker in the end.

His fear toxin didn't work when he sprayed it at the Joker...

"It's nothing personal, my dear girl... It's just business..."

Harley brought out the professor side of the Scarecrow, which the Scarecrow knew was the better side of his personality.

He didn't know anyone else who brought out the best in him like Harley Quinn did...

"Nearly finished in here, Scarecrow old boy?" taunted the Joker's raspy voice.

"Yes..." the Scarecrow replied stiffly, annoyed with the Joker for making him do this.

The Joker patted him roughly on the shoulder, which made him jump.

Noticing this, the Joker laughed manically, then he ran dramatically out of the room as the Scarecrow stared down at the syringe in his hand.

~0~0~

Harley Quinn frantically gasped air into her lungs as she woke up to find herself sitting near a window.

"Ahhhh good, you're awake!"

Harley's blue eyes stared fearfully at the Joker as he grinned menacingly at her.

"H-hi, M-mistah Jay! You're not gonna hurt me, are you?"

"Mhm!"

The Joker swooped down at Harley, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders as he forced her to look out the window.

"You see that, Pooh?"

Harley nodded quickly, "Y-yes..."

"That's your death!"

Before she could even blink, Harley found herself falling to her death.

~0~0~

This time she could see where she was going to land.

This made it even worse than the last time the Joker had thrown her out of a top-floor window.

"I thought he loved me..." Was the last thing she thought as she landed with a loud splat on the ground.

_**HauntedImmortalNightmare: *Cries* **_


	3. Chapter 3

Poison Ivy ran as fast as she could towards the Joker's hideout.

Normally she would have called one of her henchmen to drive her to the Joker's hideout, but she needed to be the one controlling how fast she got there right now.

She knew that he would definitely throw Harley out of the top-floor window again... But she might just about survive if she got there in time to inject some antitoxins into her bloodstream...

That's what saved Harley last time...

~0~0~

"Harley..." whispered Poison Ivy as she looked up and saw that the top-floor window of the Joker's hideout was now smashed.

Ivy gasped in shock.

"No... I can't be too late... I can't be!"

Ivy fell to her knees beside Harley's still form.

One of Harley's legs were bent at an unnatural angle, and both of her arms looked like they were broken in more places than one.

Ivy could hardly bear to even glance at Harley's face...

The blood was beginning to reach Ivy's feet, so she stood up and moved out of the way of Harley's blood.

~0~0~

Poison Ivy hesitantly walked away from Harley's body, her heart dropping to a very dark place as it began to rain.

"Harley's dead..."

Ivy couldn't stop shaking her head slowly in denial all the way back to her hideout...

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare:_** Harley sounds pretty dead to me... :,(


	4. Chapter 4

Batman watched Poison Ivy leave Harley Quinn's body, not sure if she was actually dead.

Harley had managed to survive something like this before...

He swooped down from the rooftops to pick Harley up into his arms to carry her to Arkham Asylum.

Looking down at Harley's face, he noticed that she had a broken nose, bruises all over her pale skin and maybe a broken jaw.

She didn't have her Harlequin mask on, so Batman could clearly see Harley's ruined face.

It was like the Joker wanted him to see Harley lying on the ground like a broken doll...

And Poison Ivy...

Batman had noticed her purposely avoiding looking at Harley's face when she'd come running towards her.

He had been watching her very closely when he had seen her running like a madwoman towards the Joker's hideout.

When he himself first looked at Harley Quinn's broken body, he had found himself feeling guilty for not being there to save her.

But now, as he got closer and closer to the gates of Arkham Asylum, Batman had hope that Harleen Quinzell would survive once again.

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: Yeah, I know that this chapter's really short, but it's for dramatic effect... ^^ xD _**

**_Like Batman crashing through glass..._**


End file.
